Unlabled
by airwithwater
Summary: All of Harry's and Voldemort's ties were broken at death, right? WRONG! Nadine - Harry's daughter - and Sephora - Voldemort's daughter - have a lot more in common than they think. What do the have to do? Band togehter to kill Sephora's mom: Bellatrix.
1. Prologue

My left arm began to burn when I had finished packing.

I quickly closed my trunk and bolted out of my room and down the stairs.

Several adults I had grown up with were apparating into the room silently, the dark misty clouds quickly disappearing. They gave me a small nod before kneeling on the ground.

I quickly followed their motion, and then dropped my head down to my knees. I pounded down the excitement trying to bubble over inside of me. Now was not the time to act like a regular teenage girl.

And I never have, probably never will.

Our Lord tapped her wand once on her chair and everyone began to recite the oath again.

Everyone but me.

I almost began to squirm. I was completely ready for this life, to fully commit myself to the will of my Lord. She has never made a mistake, or let anyone die. Not only that, but she is my mother, and their is no wrong in following her. I wanted nothing more than to please her. To fulfill the calling she had for me, to get the revenge of my father. The one who should be ruling the Earth now.

I have never known him, but I felt like I knew all I needed to. It was enough that I wished he were here, doing the job he had intended to be doing.

All of the others rose to their feet, and I raised my head. Our Lord slowly scanned her eyes over us, as if willing us to confess now anything wrong we may have done. Anything dangerous. I always felt that she already knew everything; I just wanted to know why I felt that way.

Her eyes locked on Douglas. Her movement was almost a blur as she flicked her wand toward him, a red spark coming from its tip. Immediately, he was on the ground, writhing in pain.

I remained still, and so did everyone else. Questions may have been ringing through our heads on what he may have done, but that wasn't allowed. We weren't aloud to speak against punishment either.

"Next time be more aware of what you're saying," Our Lord's voice rang across the room.

"Yes, Lord," Douglas was now standing again, the dull remains of pain still etched into his features.

I remembered when I had had that punishment, _every _time I've had it. It was a painful reminder of what not to do again, and it works.

Our Lord's eyes finished scanning over us and she motioned for me to come forward.

I did as directed, and I stood still just slightly ahead of our Lord's direct left.

Our Lord spoke to everyone. "Sephora will be joining us at the end of October. All of you will be here for the induction. Because of problems of getting her off of Hogwarts school grounds, it will be in the Forbidden Forrest. Any problems with that?" As usual, there were no objections. "Sephora, you may leave."

I gave a bow and then headed up to my room. I couldn't wait to be inducted and finally be there for a whole meeting, to officially know every plan, every step of action.

I almost crept outside to hear what they were saying, but then the painful memory of doing so came back to me.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Critiquing is 100 okay with me, but please don't flame. Also, they make me update faster. Something about motivation... ;p

Note: This is just a prologue. The POV changes for most of the rest of the story!

Also: Please bear with me though the next two chapters! There's a lot going on and only so much that I can reval to you right now. I promise that things will make sence in it's own due time!


	2. Chapter 1

"CRUCIO!"

I screamed from the familiar white-hot pain coursing through my body. I knew that I would never be able to get used to it, no matter how many times a week I received this punishment.

He suddenly pulled away his wand and the pain left a dull ache. I lay on the floor, breathing deeply, scared for anything else that I may have done wrong.

"When you clean the chimney this time, _don't _leave a trail of ash behind you. Get your self clean!" There was a crack and he was gone.

So today it was wizarding gambling. He would be gone a few hours more. It was all because of his popularity. No matter how hard he or mom... _mom..._

My throat swelled. It had been exactly three years today when she left. Six months shorter from the separation. I stared into the bucket of water beside me. I had been told I looked just like her. The curly, bushy brown hair, fair skin and lightly colored eyes was what I believed made us alike. Looking at myself always made me feel closer to her, but then it made me hurt all the more because I knew how far away she was.

I picked up the bucket quickly and headed outside. I had to get the ash off of my clothes (more like rags) before I could do anything else. Leaving the door ajar, I headed out to the grass. I brushed the soot off and used the water to clean off my hands and face. Then it struck my thoughts - If I cleaned dad's room today, maybe he wouldn't be as upset when he got home.

_He'll be drunk anyways..._ true, very true.

_In the morning though, that's when he would realize it. I would have to clean the rest of the house in order _not _to get in trouble..._ That'll take forever!

_But then I could take a bath, really be clean... _That sounds nice... _and maybe he would give me some decent food... clean water... _That sounds _so_ nice...

_Clean more during the night. He'll be too tired with his hangover to want to get up anyways. _

The sound of our grandfather clock being struck seven times brought me back to reality. There were so many variables; but I was going to risk it. I knew he wouldn't kill me; I was his only remaining tie to the life he once had.

I quickly grabbed the bucket and I was back inside the house. It would be best to clean the lower level first and then the top while he was sleeping, right? His room was on the ground floor.

The kitchen, living room, dining area, porches, guest room and study (all shelves now empty of books) were easy enough. It was almost robot work now. The clock struck six and my stomach growled. For two days I had had nothing to eat or drink. It was important for my plan to make it through.

I only had three hours to clean dad's room and be by the door to wait for him. Hopefully that was enough time.

Short moments later, I was standing in front of his door. What if he had put in a lie detector thing on the door that would tip him off I was going in against the rules? He had already put things on every faucet and the fridge to prevent me from getting things inside of me that would sustain my life without his consent. Dad felt the need to make me suffer.

My shaking hand reached for the door. I didn't feel anything as I lightly gripped the knob and turned. Any moment I was suspecting an electric shock, or worse. The door opened and continued to do so. My feet inched forward. I was in the room. Nothing had happened.

But this was only beginning.

My heart started to race. The clock was ticking. I had to follow though with my mission. I had to be successful.

Quickly I straightened his dresser inside and out. I cleaned up his bedside table. I made his bed and turned the heater to low. I even fluffed the pillows! I made my way to the bathroom and I got everything to shine. The next challenge was now underway, the closet.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door. My eyes began to water from the stench. I threw out the door the clothes that were directly in front of me and I discovered a few pieces of glass that looked like they belonged to a beer bottle. I tossed them out to make a new pile.

Every few moments I had to run out for air. He _never _cleans that room, and yet it's the number one place that he leaves things. Some times I wonder if he mistakes it for his personal trash bag.

I filled my lungs with another gasp of fresh air and headed back to work. The clock struck eight. Inside the closet I could tell I was almost done. I removed a few more pieces of clothing and shifted around a few boxes. I was about to leave when I heard the floor creak. Wasn't I on carpet? I looked down again and shifted a bit. Sure enough, it was creaking carpet.

I got down on my hands and knees for a further investigation. It was one straight line parallel to the wall that creaked. I pounded on the area in between. It was hallow. I moved the remaining jacket on the floor out of the way and I discovered a handle. Since when did we have secret passageways to the underground? My hunting would have to continue when I finished cleaning.

Suddenly pumped with curiosity, I seemed to fly across the ground as I threw away multiple things from my pile and carried a mountain of clothes to the laundry room. As I searched though the pockets, I found a lot of lose change, tags and various other items. The last jacket seemed oddly familiar. When I searched it, I felt something papery get caught in my grip.

I pulled it out to discover that it was an envelope with 'Hermione' written on the front. It was dad's handwriting.

"_The mail!_" I yelled to myself. I had completely forgotten about it!

I placed the jacket in the machine with everything else and dropped the letter. I quickly turned on the device and ran out the door. My legs were pumping furiously down the long driveway. I skid to a stop outside by the owl post. "Mail… please." I heaved.

From my pocket, I pulled out a dull pencil, a torn paper, and a treat as an owl appeared in the distance. I began to scribble a letter.

_Dear Post,_

_I'm sorry to have called for it so late. I got too caught up in my chores! Please don't tell my dad about this, he doesn't need to worry about anything else._

_Your forgiveness and mercy please, Nadine Potter_

The owl landed and screeched loudly in my ear. "I know, I know. You were sleeping and I'm sorry! Here." I tied on my note to his awaiting leg and pulled out an extra treat. I held out the two of them for it to take. The bird just cocked its head.

"More?" I asked a little worried. It nodded.

"I'm sorry, this is all I have. I think we have a few rats in the yard though, if you want to catch one."

The owl quickly ate the treats and it was able to find its meal before I was in the door.

I stood in front of my dads' desk in the study and I quickly sorted the envelopes like I had been told. I nearly fell over when I saw the last one. It had my name on it in an elegant green handwriting. Turning it over, I recognized the Hogwarts symbol.

I knew that I would get it eventually. I had known that I was going to be asked to go ever since I was seven. My magic was the reason mom was gone.

I suddenly stuffed it in my pocket. I didn't know what to do with it. Dad would be furious! He had said on several occasions how he never wanted me to go to school and learn more magic. He was afraid that I was dangerous.

Heading back to the laundry room when the machine beeped, I picked up the envelope I had dropped and put it in the same pocket with the other letter. I then pulled out all of the folded laundry and put them away. As I was finishing up, I took a peek at the clock. 8:40.

I turned to the handle in the back of dad's closet. I had ten minutes, maybe a tad bit more to go exploring down there. I considered the options, and then turned it down. The underground tunnel would have to wait for later.

I pulled out the letter my dad had written and headed back to the front door so I could properly wait for him. I had time to read.

The paper looked old, the writing was faded. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust.

_Hermione, _

_I'm sorry for the way I acted. I'm really and truly sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have overreacted like that and gone on a rant. I'm sorry. I think of it every day and every time I come up with a hundred different ways that it could have been better. It's that day I want to make better. I'll start working at staying calm and keeping a level head. You know that I can't do this without your help._

_Nadine misses you too. I see it in her eyes every day and it tears at my heart. Whenever I look at her all I can think about is you. And I can't raise a girl on the brink of puberty! She'd want you to help with all that. _

_Please Hermione, my love, come home. We need you. _

_Harry_

Behind it was another letter, one in my mother's handwriting.

_I believe that this is for the best, Harry, that we make an official split. You haven't done the right thing to make things up in six months. If you haven't learned by now, I don't think that you ever will. _

_Know that you are the only one for me. We will only come back together again when you realize the problem and feel truly sorry for it. _

_Hermione_

I knew that this must have been the letter mom had sent to officialize their separation. It had tear splotches all over it. Either she had cried or dad had while reading it. No matter who had cried over the paper, it was easy to tell that the letter my dad wrote had never been sent. Other wise, right now we would have had a happy family right now.

But what the heck was puberty? Was a curse about to be dispelled over my body or was it the other way around? There was no way I was about to ask dad. He had clearly stated that I would want mom to help me with it.

There were several cracks outside. So dad was home, and he had brought company. Great. Unfamiliar laughs leaked through the door that was slightly ajar. I was curious. They didn't sound drunk at all.

I jumped up quickly, hid the letters in my pocket, and then ran out the door. I saw my father, standing awkwardly, and a group of a half dozen men were in front of him, laughing.

My dad seemed to be in the middle of telling a story. "And then I went bang, bang, bang!" His wand arm jerked three times, sending colorful sparks into the air. "I hit him right in the noggin!"

The guests cheered. I ran over to my dad and was there just in time to catch him when he fell over. The six men stared at me.

"Hey sweetie." My dad looked up at me, innocently. "Do we have any dingdongs to make into syrup? I'd love some right now."

I knew at once that 'dingdongs' weren't a part of any menu. I gave him a smile anyways and said, "I'm sure I can make something for you."

The men laughed at my dad's word choice. My dad produced himself a strange looking chair and he wasn't paying any attention as the men started coming forward. My dads wand fell to the ground. I was scared. They were strangers.

"Hey poppit, where's your mum at?" One of them asked. It was fake sincerity.

"Not. Here." I answered sternly, or at least I tried to. I just wanted them to go away.

They laughed. "Where'd she go?" Another spoke out. "Did she abandon you?"

"No." I could feel the tears waiting to overflow. They were pounding on the one touchy subject I had.

My dad stirred when another man spoke. "Awww, the little girl just doesn't want to accept the truth." Again they gave out a group laugh.

"NO!" I stomped my foot on the ground, and it began to shake. Everyone was now on full alert. My dad seemed to perk up. "My mom _is_ coming back and she _will_ save me from this dump!"

The sewage pipe broke out from under the ground and started spewing out lava. Storm clouds suddenly formed above and lightning jumped between them and gave out deafening thunderclaps. The men were quick to react and they forced my uncontrolled magic to go back to normal just as fast as I had created it.

Hot tears were streaming down my cheeks. Today seemed to be 'drive Nadine insane with memories of the past' day. I didn't like it, _at all._ I knew that dwelling on it was bad for my health. I had to focus on the now and strive for the future. That suddenly seemed so much more difficult from the day's events.

It had been exactly this that had caused my parents divorce, emotions connecting to power and then causing destruction. Disagreements followed and then everything went down from there. Why couldn't I learn? It seemed that all I could do was cause more trouble.

The guests must still have had racing hearts. They were circling around, checking for any other disturbances. Their distraction was all I needed. I headed over to my dad, who was slumped over in his chair with a confused look on his face. Apparently he was still trying to comprehend the sudden changes in weather.

"Come on. There's some of that dingdong syrup you wanted inside." I just had to get him inside the house, away from these creepy men.

"Really?" He didn't seem all that interested in it. He was thinking hard, like he was trying to focus on something.

I sighed. My plans were already ruined. "Yes, yes. Come on."

I got him out of the chair and picked up his wand. I had him drape one arm over my shoulder and I locked my arms around his midsection. He would have to work to get into the house; I couldn't carry him. It took all the strength I had just to keep him on the right path.

There was a murmur from the crowd behind, and then several cracks. Soon afterward, I heard one man approaching.

_Why won't he just _leave? I asked myself. I was only half way to the door.

"Here, let me help." He was about to hold my dad's other arm around his shoulder when I spoke up.

"No. It's okay. Really, I've…" My dad suddenly wobbled over toward me. I contradicted his movements and got him back to the path with almost as much fluidity as he would have had falling over. "I've got it."

"Are you sure?" Despite my sayings that I didn't need any help, he held open the door and helped dad into another seat. "You going to be okay with him here alone?"

"We'll be fine. We've been alone together for years. I can handle it." I knew that my poor attire could have been tipping him off otherwise. My hair was in knots, my clothes were a mess and old and I probably didn't smell the best either.

He gave me a queer look. "Alright. If you say so." There was something in his eyes that told me he could be trusted. That he could save me from my fathers' wrath. But I had given him an answer, an answer that I had been trained to say. Just pretend everything has been perfect over the years.

The man disapparated, so I was finally alone with my dad. He still had that look on his face, like he was trying to concentrate on something. I knew what it was. I was supposed to help.

I sighed and twirled his wand in my hand for a moment. I placed the stick into his wand hand and then gripped his wrist, wand pointing at him. I jerked it up ward and said, "Thoxicolve."

A thin brown mist came from his body and settled in the air for a short moment before it disappeared completely. Soon after he was sitting up straight, eyes focused on me. I wavered in my stance. I was suddenly afraid. I would have to tell him. He was alert. He would have noticed the objects in my ripped pocket.

I pulled out the two envelopes from their 'hiding place.' I indicated each as I handed them over. "I found this one in your laundry today…" His emotions were immediately unreadable. I didn't know what to think. "… and this came in the mail."

I tensed for the blow that was going to hit me as his arm raced forward. _…One… _I was confused. I slowly opened up my right eye to see the backside of my dad's hand an inch from my face. I looked away from his to-be-attack and recognized the emotion printed on his face. Confusion.

The way he acted was like I wasn't even there. He retracted his arm and studied his hand, suddenly deep in thought. He jumped up from the chair and short moments later I heard the slam from his bedroom door echo through the silent house.

I fell to the ground. I was stunned. What was going on? How was I not being hit right now while he was yelling to me about how I didn't need any magical education because I was so dangerous? I didn't know how to feel.

A small breeze swept through the home and familiar cleaning noises were coming from upstairs. Water in one of the bathrooms was being run.

A small pop brought my full attention to a plate of food and a note sitting in front of me. The plate had fruits and vegetables, a few rolls, and a stake. Close by to it was a tall glass of some clear carbonated drink. I slowly picked up the folded piece of paper on top.

_Please relax tonight. Eat your dinner and then head upstairs. A hot bath will be waiting for you. Don't be afraid to use any of the new things in the second guest room upstairs. _

My brain was going haywire. I wouldn't even come close to this kind of treatment even if I had cleaned the house spotless inside and out!

I stared at the plate of food. Was it poisoned? Was I only going to live another 24 hours? But how could he possibly want me to die in peace? He hated me! I was the living person that destroyed his life and his only remaining tie to what he once had. He wouldn't want anything good for me, nothing at all.

My hunger got the best of me. It suddenly didn't seem so bad to die. Really. It was die peacefully in a bed tonight or live another who-knows-how-long in this place and suffer with whatever other punishments my dad could come up with.

I licked the plate clean and then put it into the sink with the empty cup. I was full and somewhat happy. While heading up the stairs, the noises of vacuuming, dusting and arranging ceased. The cleaning supplies had frozen and then disappeared with a soft crack. The house was silent again except for the running water.

I stopped in front of the door I was supposed to enter. I envisioned the king size wooden four post bed in the center of the wall on the far side with it's thick, almost completely see though curtains that would drape around the dull bed sheets when they were let down. A large window behind the bed with a thin pull back curtain would partly block out the rising sun. The small, empty, old style vanity desk on the left wall with the cushioned stool in front was near by to the bathroom door.

Through the door was a large tiled room with a translucent glass door to your right for the shower, a thin curtain to it's left leading to the toilet and further to the left a large bathtub, the counter area directly around it long since empty of all the treasures it would have held. On the left wall was a sink with a cabinet on the wall beside it.

Back outside facing the room, on the far wall was a tall, wooden dresser. It only had drawers, long time empty. To the right of it was another door, it led to a walk in closet; it had grown very dusty over the years. The dullness almost faded in with the surrounding walls, having been erased of all color.

I almost started crying. What would he have done to the room that had once been mine? The room that I had spent so much time in held so many memories, so many new ideas to come.

I prepared myself for anything. I was ready to see a room like a bomb had been dropped into it. The door creaked open and the water for the tub turned off. I nearly fainted. It wasn't what I had expected at all.

Everything was bright and lively. Things looked like they had never been used, just like my mom had promised it would when I was older. The walls were painted a sky blue. The beds covers were a shade darker, and the curtains were white. The wall on the left side of the bed had one of my favorite paintings of a winter's day in the mountains at sunset, and the right was a picture of all of nature in one.

The vanity table was piled over with make up and jewelry, and it overflowed onto a new table to it's left inside of the corner. It looked slightly taller, as if to seat a larger person.

A few drawers were open in the dresser and inside were neatly folded pajamas and other clothes. On top were old medals and trophies that I had won in sports in my early years.

I wandered over to the closet in awe. It was full of brand new clothes of all kinds and the shelves above had hats, belts, and the edges on the floor were full of shoes. My eyes froze on a wooden chest in the center on the far wall. I took the last few steps to reach it and then I fell to my knees. My hands flew to undo the latches and then I lifted the top carefully, like it would snap off in any second.

My breath was lost. Inside was every toy I had ever played with. Any drawing or poem or song I had decided to keep and old pictures. Most everything was here. I knew that something was different; something had been taken out. I just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

After a few moments of searching, it hit me like a wrecking ball, my dolls and stuffed animals. By now I would have thrown them out. But where would they be? They weren't in the closet.

I went back out to the room and I found them. They were on the front wall, organized on several glass shelves that had been added onto the wall. Now my eyes were overflowing with tears. It was almost like nothing had ever changed, like nothing had ever happened and the world was perfect. But my world had long since shattered.

I remembered my dad's note 'A hot bath will be waiting for you.' Looking toward the bathroom door, I noticed a small leakage of steam coming from beneath. Carefully, I headed over and opened the door. My vision blurred but I enjoyed the feeling. It was warm, claming, and relaxing. Like nothing would ever hurt me again.

The bathtub area was full of cleaners, bath salts, bubbles and candles. The sink counter looked the same, but with hair accessories. I quickly took advantage of the hairbrush.

As I struggled with the tangles in my hair, I looked over the bottles around the bathtub. My scanning stopped when I noticed another folded piece of paper. Only slightly surprised, I picked it before getting into anything else.

_As I said before, don't be afraid to use anything. Relax and take as much time as you want. The water will stay warm and the candles will light and go off on touch._

The rest of the night was very quiet, and the most relaxing night of my life, minus most of my aching bruises. After I had dried myself off and gotten on some blue silk pajamas, I suddenly felt very tired. I got myself comfortable beneath the thick blanket and I let the bed curtain down. Tonight I would get some real sleep.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Critiquing is 100 okay with me, but please don't flame. Also, they make me update faster. Something about motivation... ;p Another thing, ask questions if you need to! Every review will be responded too, I PROMISE!

Note: O.o I know it's a lot. Things will make since in their own due time, and I mean that!


	3. Chapter 2

The light of dawn crept through the glass of the window and the thin bed curtain. It was just enough light to get me to stir and awaken. I had mixed feelings about seeing another day. I was happy for my life, but uneasy as to what to expect.

I sat up and gently brought back the curtains. I looked over the room again. Nothing had changed. It was here to stay.

Wanting to take control of what I had, I took time to do my hair and get dressed. I decided to go casual with a green shirt and jeans, staying barefoot. I had just become so used to the feeling that shoes was almost a foreign word. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail. I didn't bother with makeup. I hadn't had any practice and I had no interest to.

Feeling a bit cocky, I ran down the stairs. I had to figure out my new limits, or else I was going to go insane. There was no way I was suddenly just 'free'.

Looking around the kitchen, I realized that there wasn't another note. Not anywhere. No nudges of assurance to go in whatever direction. I fought with myself whether or not to go back upstairs and just lock myself in my room until something like that happened, but I went against that better judgment, for one reason only.

The house was too quiet. It was like I was alone.

My mind suddenly raced though the previous days events. I turned to face dad's door. There was only one thing I wanted to do. At the moment, it was more important then more food or good treatment.

I crept over to the wooden door and I placed my ear to it. There were no sounds of movement. No walking, running water, or even snoring. Nothing. I took the chance and opened the door. Looking inside, I realized that he wasn't there. Maybe he had already left for the day.

Before I could head for my destination, a pillar in the far corner caught my interest. A bright, blue light seemed to be coming from within it. I ran toward the strange new object. Looking over the top, silver-blue streams of 'liquid' swirled around.

If I hadn't been so focused on my mission, I would have touched the strange substance. Quick to react, I jumped back and then entered into the closet. Nothing was blocking the view of handle on the floor in the back.

My heart began to race. I felt excited beyond anything I've ever felt but yet I was expecting my skin to slide off from fear. Their was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this would come back to hurt me.

In a rush of anger, I wrenched open the small entry to the underground. Nothing could be worse then what he had already done. I was going to have a good morning, and that included adventure.

Almost like I was hoping not to get caught, I quickly went down the stairs and closed the 'door' behind me. Seconds later, just before the dark had become thick, crystals lit from the ceiling.

This was the only source of light until I reached the bottom of the stairs and I came across a lantern. Breathing became harder as I scuffed up dust from the ground and removed other layers from boxes.

I was careful about everything I touched, but it was all vaguely familiar. I refused that any of this had anything to do with mom until I found a trunk with her wedding dress and the perfect wedding picture lying on top.

My parents danced around happily, their joy was radiating from them. I was compelled to throw it but I was too attached to it and shocked to do such a thing.

This room held everything that mom had left behind.

New tears sprung from my eyes as I took all the time in the world to go through old pictures and reliving the old times. We had been a happy family; Mom, Dad, Gabriel and I. It was devastating to remember that I was the reason for the separation and sorrow, all the pain.

As I got up to find another picture box, I came across one that seemed out of place. It was significantly smaller then the others. Blowing off the dust revealed several intricate designs on the outside.

Gently, I opened up the top. I gasped at the sight of several pairs of earrings, necklaces, rings and bracelets. One necklace in particular caught my interest. I carefully pulled it out and placed in into my palm for inspection. The small golden rings on the outside were twistable. In the middle was a sand clock, though there was no sand. It was as if it had been broken, though there were no signs of breakage.

Pulling the thin chain over my head, I decided to keep it. I put it inside my shirt. The cold metal rested on my stomach. Inspecting myself in a close by full mirror, dusted off, I realized that my shirt had been baggy enough for good hiding.

Quickly I realized that I must have spent enough time down here. I put everything back the way I remembered it and then turned out the lamp. Back inside the closet, I quietly closed the door and then brushed myself off the best I possibly could. I was certain I had a layer of dust over me.

My stomach gave a low grumble and I realized another thing I could test, my availability to food.

With my nerves still on end about not knowing about where dad was, I decided to be cautious. Kneeling on the ground, I peered though the small crack in the doorway. Everything was quiet and still. I was about to head out when there was movement. The strange glowing pillar gave off a brighter light, and then out came dad.

I was shocked, how had he fit in there? How come I hadn't seen him when I had peered over the edge? I concluded that I shouldn't have been so surprised. I lived in a world of magic.

He let out a string of words that I didn't know as he kicked and hit the pillar and walls. "I was so _stupid!_" He pressed his hands to his head as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Now I was scared. He was mad and I was out-of-bounds. When my heart became an evident pounding against my chest, I realized that this had been what I wanted. I had wanted this feeling, the thrill of breaking the rules. It had been the excitement I had been wanting for a long time. I felt like a small piece of me was coming back.

Before I could decide whether or not to reveal myself, my stomach gave out a loud growl. In my quick reaction to try and muffle it, I had somehow hit my head on the door and it creaked open. _Crap._

"Please come out, Nadine. I know you're in there." His voice was calm, almost sad.

Excited and terrified, I came out of the closet. Dad looked worried and tired when he patted the spot next to him on the bed. I satisfied myself sitting against the wall, just outside of his arm's immediate reach. I realized then that his wand was out of his immediate reach too, behind him on a shelf.

He looked like he had been painfully stabbed when he decided to talk. He couldn't look me in the eye so he stared at the ground. His voice was soft.

"I've never been the best at expressing my feelings. Especially when I'm hurting, or I feel guilty. However, I want you to know that… I…" He took a deep breath. "I'm really, truly and deeply sorry for everything I've done to you for the past two and a half years."

Time seemed to freeze and his last sentence repeated it's self over and over again in my head. It was the most sorrowful voice I had ever heard. My heart screamed to forgive, but my mind was telling me to make him suffer like he had made me.

His black, unmanageable hair was obscuring most of his face from my view. When I decided to watch his hands move and tangle with each other, I realized that one of them was wet. After that I heard him sniffle a few times. He was crying.

"I know that sorry will never be enough to replace what I did. I shouldn't have done those things to you and I wish that I could take them all back. There's so many other things that I could, no _should, _have done with that time."

There was another moment of silence before he decided to do his best to remove the evidence of crying. Afterward, he brought his head up to look at me. I didn't know what to think, what to say or do. I did know though that he was aching to ask that one question. That question that he believed I was bound to answer no too.

He didn't ask. Instead, he pulled out an envelope. The same one I had received the day before that had my name written on it in elegant green handwriting. He held it out for me.

"Go ahead and take it. You can read it out loud if you want."

I was hesitant, but I took the letter. Turning it over, I had the privilege of breaking the seal myself. Soon I had the letter unfolded, and I was reading aloud. "Dear Ms. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. It's signed by the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall."

Before I could register what I was saying, I had asked an anxious question. "Can I go Daddy? Please?"

It struck us both as shocking. I had even called him 'Daddy'. A name I hadn't said since Mom had walked out the door with Gabriel. A name I had thought I would never say again.

He gave me a weak smile and I realized his moist green eyes. They held an emotion I hadn't seen for years. "Yes, Nadine, yes, you can go."

I yearned to be held in his arms again. But I decided against it because it would just be too strange. I was confused as it was. Instead, I said, "Thank you."

My response seemed to satisfy him. He stood up and held out his hand to help me up next. "Come on. I'll make breakfast."

During breakfast I confessed that I had found the underground tunnel so I had been in his closet on adventure terms. He didn't seem to mind. All he said was, "I forgot that I had put all of that under there. I'm glad you found it or else we may have never gotten that stuff back."

The first few weeks together were strained, difficult, and awkward. Dad fought hard to quit drinking, cold turkey, or at he was least trying. He had instructed me that if I ever saw him with an alcoholic beverage to get rid of it. Often I would have to fight them out of his grasp and I would get beaten while trying or after I had succeeded on breaking the bottle. Soon after he started hitting though, he would say very quick sorry's as he helped me clean up. When I was lucky, I was able to coax him to get rid of it.

I knew getting rid of an addiction was hard, and I was grateful for all the healing he could give me, but every few days I had just had enough so I would let him have a bottle or two. That was it. I wasn't going to drive him completely insane.

During the same time, he was searching for a job because he was quitting gambling. He was searching for one that he wouldn't get from him being famous. He just wanted to be a normal person, or as close to it as he could get. After being unsuccessful for several weeks and being tired of eating peanut butter, he picked up a few odd jobs and stuck to them.

We were also getting used to each other's presence. Things were different now then the way they had been. The first month was very quiet other then the beer fights. Gradually we were able to make a little small talk, and then it grew from there. When we were finally able to talk somewhat normally together, his drinking stopped, and he was able to find a job in Diagon Alley selling some toys. Luckily, he had to wear a hat during all working hours and he was allowed to change his name for the sake of not being recognized.

August was coming to an end. It was another quiet work afternoon and I stared out the window out of my father's eyesight as I fiddled with the strange necklace I had acquired so long ago. I still believed that it was able to do something special, I just didn't know what yet. It was because of this I hadn't told him about it. I suddenly remembered something important so I hid the necklace went on my way.

"Mr. Garrison, I have a problem." I strolled over to the counter and rested my head in my hands.

"And what might that be?" He gave me a smile, letting me know I had his full attention.

"I don't have any of my school supplies and school is two weeks away."

"Is it really?" He was suddenly surprised as he checked the date on his watch. "I guess it is." He took another quick look at the store and then checked if there were any immediately coming customers. "I think I can fix that."

Dad then hung up his hat and coat and then called to the manager that he was closing the store for lunch. He got the okay and then we were on our way.

Even though I had been up and down this street a thousand times, I was still curious. "Can we really find everything I need here in Diagon Alley?"

He laughed. "Sure. I just hope I saved enough money to pay for it all."

I was suddenly hurt. _Hope I saved enough?_ "It's okay if we can't get everything. Really, I could share a text book or two with a friend and just use the school brooms or-"

His face was scrunched up in confusion. "What makes you think you're getting into Quidditch?"

"Well the stories you told me when I was six sounded good enough…"

"You still remember those? I only told you about two games!"

"I was hooked though. I still want to play and I want to be seeker, like you." His games had involved choking and a night to re-grow the bones in his right arm, but I still very much enjoyed them.

He smiled. "That's great. Just work you're hardest. But I can assure you that you won't be sharing any textbooks. I'll find a way to get you everything, don't worry."

Two hours later we were stocked down with textbooks, an owl, robes, two trunks, various ingredients for potions and other miscellaneous supplies.

"We just need one more thing."

"What's that?" I seriously thought about what else I would possibly need for this school.

"A wand."

I almost dropped everything. Instead I almost tripped over a dropped toy in the middle of the street. "You mean that I'm going to get one of my own? Today?"

"Yes. Is that okay?" He seemed a little taken aback by my reaction.

"Yeah, yeah. That's okay. It's… great." I was _ecstatic._

Ollivanders came into view as we rounded another corner. My arms were screaming relief even before I had placed my bags down on the floor in the store. Dad's feet were surrounded when he took a seat in a near by chair.

"Hello?" I asked carefully over the counter. I half wondered if we were the only ones here.

Suddenly, the old man appeared from around the shelves. "Yes?" His eyes left mine and then he noticed my father. "Ah, Harry Potter. I was wondering if you would be coming." He gave a warm smile when it seemed like he was trying to scold. "Hermione came though a few weeks ago. She was very upset when I told her I hadn't seen you yet."

My dad simply nodded. "It figures as much. However, I'm here for my daughter, Nadine."

Ollivander looked back to me. "Nadine. What a beautiful name."

Quicker than I had seen him appear, he was back behind the shelves, looking for a wand. My heart started to race. I had been told several times that it was the wand that chose the wizard, but I had no idea what to expect. Mom's wand had given off colorful sparks… Dad never said what happened to him. I was excited for my own experience.

Not twenty seconds had gone by when the old man came back to the counter. "Why don't you give that a wave?"

I had been staring at a near by stool, so I waved the wand at it. The stool flew up and then crashed through the window beside my dad. Carefully, I placed the wand on the podium.

"Nope. That's not it." Ollivander disappeared again.

Dad was busily cleaning up the broken glass with his workable wand when I was handed another one. I gave it a flick and glass rained down. The glass chandelier above had shattered.

"No. No, not that one either."

When he took the wand from my hand, I noticed he had 3 more boxes in the crook of his arm. Twenty seconds later he also had a half scorched shelf and a screeching picture that came from nowhere.

Dad had quickly put out both of my new things. Mr. Ollivander seemed only more excited; as if he had wanted to see things go wrong.

"Here, give this a shot."

As soon as the wand was placed in my hand, I felt an unusual feeling go through me. It was almost familiar. An idea shot through my head and I waved it at an unoccupied bench to my left. A spark flew from the wands tip, and the bench turned into a pile of dust.

Mr. Ollivander was giving me a strange look, as if he didn't know whether to say yes or no.

"Does it count if I wanted the bench to do that?"

My dad seemed confused. "You _wanted _to disintegrate a piece of furniture?"

"Yes."

Mr. Ollivander seemed relieved, but a little hurried to get us out. "Yes, yes. Then that is it. Ten inches and a half; Oak and a heartstring of a dragon at the core."

Dad wasn't quite ready to leave. "Why do you seem so unsure?" His tone was serious.

"Harry, you must know by now that just like the muggle world, ours is forever growing and changing, coming out with new and improved things. The magic of our wizards is doing the same thing. That is why I sound unsure. Twelve others have come to me to get their wands and they had the new change in powers just like Nadine here. However, five of them returned, with their wands being inadequate."

"But the wand chooses the wizard. How is that possible?" As Dad asked the question, I flicked my wand at the broken chandelier and it reassembled, just like new. I almost missed Ollivanders reply when I brought back his bench.

"I don't know. Wandlore is becoming more complicated, just like our wizards. I don't think that I will have enough time in order to figure it out for myself." The tone of his voice made me cringe. He knew that his death was soon.

Dad soon paid him for our last item as I gathered up our things. Before we headed out the door, Mr. Ollivander gave me another last word, "In case that isn't the one, come back and I will have you try more and your new one can be free. It's just an old man's mistake."

Two weeks later, Dad and I were pulling up to the train station. I couldn't contain my joy of finally being able to go and learn about magic, but I had a deep pain for leaving Dad. Over the last few months he had needed me for a great deal of things, and even now I had to remind him of the important things every now and then. I had the fear of him slipping back into gambling and alcoholism and not having a safe home to return to.

As we were rushing ourselves toward platform 9 ¾, because we were running a bit late, there were several people giving us strange looks. I couldn't blame them. Even I thought I was out of place and that I didn't belong. That feeling only lasted until we ran through the brick wall for platforms 9 and 10. No crashing, it was like nothing was there.

I stood still, taking in the scene. The train to the right was blowing out massive amounts of smoke, slightly obscuring the vision on the platform. Several other kids were getting on board and parents were giving hugs. Only one pair stood out to me the most, and I wouldn't have forgotten that parent in a million years, even if she were lost in a sea of animatedly talking crowd.

"Mom!" I abandoned the cart and ran over to her.

For a moment she looked around confused, but when her eyes found me they lit up. "Nadine!" She pushed her way through the steadily growing crowd. She held her arms open and let me run into them with a sudden burst of tears. With everything that had been going on, I had forgotten how much I missed her.

After a moment, I turned over to Gabriel. "Hey, I missed you too brother." I opened up one of my arms and had him join in with the hug.

The crowd began to thin; apparently they realized that even a famous people have a life to tend too. However, most of them seemed to notice my Dad was here too so they were headed toward him.

In a moment Mom had pulled me back so then she could look me over completely. "Goodness… you've grown up so much." Her eyes wavered over my shoulder. She must have caught sight of Dad because several emotions flashed across her face at once. It had always been easy to read her.

Dad was struggling as he headed over to the train to get my things inside. The crowd was tough – they wanted their questions heard and their chance for an autograph. Being down wind, I heard Dad bark out an answer. "Of course it's still there! Do you expect a scar to just disappear?" I was worried for the innocent 'fans'. Dad's temper was still a thing I didn't mess with.

I snapped Mom out of her trance. "I have missed you so much. There are so many questions I have--"

She cut me off. "I'll write to you every week Nadine, but you really need to get on that train." Right as she finished her statement, the train whistle went off.

Gabriel and I, along with a few other students quickly hopped onto the train before it took off. We found the nearest window and stuck out our heads and one arm to wave as we departed. It was strange, how I had always imagined this moment with the image of my parents having tears streaming down their cheeks and big smiles painted on their faces as we departed. Instead, Dad was barely noticeable through his growing crowd and Mom was slowly gathering up another of her own. Both of them were giving fake smiles – the kind to reassure a young child to say everything was all right when it really wasn't; the kind that gave everyone the feeling of uncertainty.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!_ Critiquing is 100 okay with me, but please don't flame. Also, they make me update faster. Something about motivation... ;p

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: This is all that I have right now. I'm trying to determine whether or not to continue this story. So, please give me your opinion! I already have most of the plot figured out, there's just a few sections that I need to get polished up but it's all good! Please give me your honest opinions! Now... the fate of the story is in your hands. X.x


End file.
